When Fangirls Meet Up!
by JayceeJayKay
Summary: This is a random fanfic! includes NejiGaa, SasuNaru, KankyKiba, and ShinoHina. It' has no really plotline but it has some structure to it.


Hello! This is Aki-Chan and a bring yaoi with me! Well…my friends yaoi anyways! My buddy, Gir-Chan helped me write this fanfiction and I hope you like it! It's EXTRA, SUPER WEIRD by the way. If you find yaoi to be disturbing, jump off a cliff right now! Plz keep the young children AWAT FROM THIS FANFICTION! It's not for their little eyes. LOL!!!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: You would now if I owned Naruto!**_

_He let his fingers dance around the creamy, snow-white skin of Sasuke, drove by nothing but lust and passion. Sasuke moaned at Naruto's touch, and arched his back. Naruto commenced to cover Sasuke in soy sauce. _(Yes she said soy sauce) _Naruto bent down and licked his lover's chest clean of the liquid earning moans and pants._

"Naruto! Naaa-Ruuuuuu-Tooooooo! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Kiba barked in to the daydreaming blondes ear!

"What!" Naruto snapped

"Snap out of it! You were over there moanin' and hummin'!" He said mocking the sounds of Naruto.

"Shut up, Dog-Boy!"

"Yeah, dude," Shikamaru, added, "You were over there having a fit!"

Neji cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What _were _you over there dreaming about, Naruto-Kun?"

The group of boys, which included Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, Rock Lee and Neji all, leaned in to hear the answer to Neji's question.

"Are you sure you wanna know? I mean _really, really, SUPER EXTRA SURE YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW?" _Naruto teased

"YES, BAKA! TELL US NOW!" they yelled in unison

"Gosh! Okay! I was just dreaming of the fun my Sasu-Chan and I are gonna have when I get home tonight! It's gonna be sooooo much fun!"

"Stop! Please!" Shino begged "Not when I'm in here!"

"Shino-Kun," Lee said flashing that 100 extra too bright smile "You have _got_ to come to the realization that all of your friends are gay whether you like it or not!"

"WAIT A SEC!" Shikamaru wailed "I'm straight! I date Temari remember?"

"I question that, Shika-kun" Neji said smugly "Why else would you listen to us rant and rave about our boyfriends and their wonderful ways of sucking and..."

"AHHH! KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME!!!!" Shino wailed as his hands covered his ears

Just the it wasn't Kami who saved him but rather...

"Shino-Chan?" a sweet little voice called from behind Neji's door "Are you there?"

"Come in Hinata-nii-san" Neji said with his arms wrapped around the shoulders of his boyfriend, Gaara's waist who was sitting in his lap.

Hinata came in wearing her usually skating clothes and had Hers and Shino's skateboard in her hands

"C'mon Shino! The skate park's having an all day freestyle!"

Shino sprang to his feet and quickly ran out the door with Hinata, not bothering to say goodbye.

After that, Rock Lee's phone started to buzz uncontrolibly

The bounce, green teen answered the phone "KONCHIWA GAI-SENSEI!!!!! Mmh. Uh-huh. I GOT IT! I'll be right there!"

The youthful green teen picked up his things and bounded out of the door screaming a faint "Goodbye, my youthful friends!"

"Rock Lee," Kiba said "Now there's a kid that I'll NEVER figure out!"

"You and me both, Dude, You and me both." Naruto sighed as he patted Kiba on the back.

Shikamaru was busy staring at the sky out of Neji's window when all of a sudden, Temari appered on the balcony. She was dressed in a short,purple kimona, swinging her hips, and motioning him out of the room and with her.

"HELLO!" Shikamaru stood up and power walked to the balcony door "I am sooo sorry for bailing but... I have a VERY important meeting with... a fellow Jonin. PEACE OUT!

And faster than he's ever went, Shikamaru ran out on to the balcony and fallowed Temari, who had just jumped off.

"I swear," Gaara snorted "Everytime Temari comes around... Shika-kun just can't control himself. Kankuro found them on the kitchen floor once. Now that was funny! I've never seen Shikamaru run so fast in my life!"

The remaining boys were laughing like they were gonna die soon until...

"Hey Kiba-Kun," Kankurou grinned standing in Neji's doorsill and seemingly coming out of nowhere "I've got a paddle and a pair of handcuffs with you name on'em. Wanna Play?"

"Hellz Yea!" Kiba said pulling somthing out of his back pocket. The leather strap fastened to the matching black , studded choker that Kiba was already wearing and handed the end of it to Kankurou

"WHOA!!!" Naruto cried as he fell out of he chair craning his neck to see Kiba and Kankurou leave " Gaara, Did you see..."

When Naruto turned around, all he saw was Gaara straddling Neji's lap and kissing his boyfriend with fury.

"O...K then... I'm gonna go now..."

Naruto walked out of the door and closed it placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and left.

Gaara pulled away from his pale eyed boyfriend and said, "I wanna play too, Neji-Chan!"

Neji smirked and said, "Then we'll play, Gaa-Chan!"

Neji made Gaara get off hjis lap,went over to the bed, and pulled a black and red box from underneath the bed. Out of the box he pulled out whipped cream, handcuffs and a blindfold. Neji laid his red-headed lover down on the bed and said "This oughtta be fun, right, Gaa-Chan?"

"Yes is should, Hyuuga-Sama"

* * *

**_Well Then? How'd I do? I didn't want to make NejiGaa lemon yet but it'll probably be there in the next chappie. I dunno what else I should put in the next chappi but it'll probably be hentai-ish! I'm sorry, I can't help it! I'm a perv!_**

****


End file.
